schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Arno Hello
Arno Hello ist der Hauptantagonist aus dem Zeichentrickfilm Derrick - Die Pflicht ruft. Er wurde von Gustav-Peter Wöhler synchronisiert. Seinen Song Love, Love, more Love sang Schlagersänger Jürgen Drews. Hello ist ein arroganter Schlagersänger, der mit allen Mitteln Deutschland beim European Song Contest vertreten will. Dabei schreckt er auch vor Mord an seinen Konkurrenten nicht zurück. Während er seine Rivalen einen nach dem anderen auslöscht, versuchen Oberinspektor Stefan Derrick und sein Partner Harry Klein, ihm das Handwerk zu legen und die Morde nachzuweisen. Biographie Arno ist ein schon lange in die Jahre gekommener alter Mann. Er lebt in einem luxuriösen High-Tech-Anwesen, wo er jeden Morgen von einer Reihe an Vorrichtungen aus dem Bett gehoben und in ein Netzwerk von Maschinen bewegt wird. Diese waschen ihn, bräunen seine Haut, versorgen ihn mit Toupé und Gebiss so dass Arno am Ende des Durchgangs nicht ansatztweise so alt aussieht, wie er in Wirklichkeit ist. Hello wird außerdem von der skrupellosen Putzfrau Frau Schmutz sowie von dem verrückten Erfinder Dr. Zark unterstützt. Arno nimmt am European Song Contest teil, einem Schlagerwettbewerb bei dem er es bis ins Finale geschafft hat. Um diesen Wettbewerb zu gewinnen, schreckt er auch vor dem Ausbeuten seiner Angestellten und dem Mord an seinen Rivalen nicht zurück. Da er in den Hochrechnungen nur auf dem sechsten Platz steht, will Hello sämtliche besseren Sänger im Wettbewerb töten um als Sieger darzustehen. Während einer Pressekonferenz treten Arnos Rivalen, die Irreplacable Boys, in einem Heißluftballon auf. Arno nutzt die Situation und schneidet das Seil durch, welches den Ballon verankert. Dadurch treibt der Ballon immer weiter nach oben bis die Irreplacable Boys dort an Sauerstoffmangel und Temperaturabfalls sterben. Oberinspektor Derrick verdächtigt schnell den unsympathischen Hello, und fordert ihn auf die Stadt nicht zu verlassen. Hello verrät dass er nicht im Traum daran denken würde, da er ja den Wettbewerb gewinnen will. Hello lässt nun eine Trauerfeier für seine toten Rivalen geben in seiner Villa geben, zu der auch alle seine Rivalen eingeladen sind. Auch Derrick und sein Partner Harry Klein sind dort. Recht schnell eliminiert Hello die neuen Irreplacable Boys - der Agent hat schnell neue rekrutiert - indem er sie zum Blinde-Kuh-Spielen auf die Hauptstraße schickt. Auch den Pudel einer anderen Konkurrentin, kann Hello töten, so dass diese vor Trauer nicht länger am Wettbewerb teilnehmen kann. Als Hello merkt was für ein Problem Derrick darstellt, will Hello auch diesen loswerden. Am nächsten Taf erfährt Hello dass der Manager einen weiteren Ersatz für die Irreplacable Boys aufgetrieben hat und lädt diese auf die Dachterrasse ein. Er stößt sie hinab und tötet sie somit. Währenddressen wird innerhalb der Konzerthalle eine weitere Konkurrentin getötet, als ihr Mikrofon einen starken Stromstoß absondert und sie grillt. Das Werkzeug zur Sabotage schmuggelt er einem weiteren Rivalen unter, der von Derrick wegen des Mordes verhaftet wird. Derrick erkennt jedoch recht schnell dass der Mann aufgrund seiner Körperfülle den schmalen Gang zum Kontrollraum gar nicht hätte betreten können. Somit ist Hello wieder der Hauptverdächtige, den sie durch eine List sogar dazu bringen können zu gestehen. Als er von seiner Villa zum Polizeiwagen geführt wird, schwebt jedoch Frau Schmutz in einem Helikopter herab und hält eine Leine heraus. Hello kann sie packen und entkommen. Unter dem Vorwand sich stellen zu wollen, lockt Hello Derrick in eine Falle in der er Derrick und das ganze Lagerhaus in die Luft sprengen will. Scheinbar geht die Bombe zu früh hoch und Hello wird bei der Explosion getötet. Er wird daher für tot gehalten. Während die meisten Menschen seiner Beerdigung beiwohnen, kann Hello seine letzte Rivalin Tina entführen und in seine Villa bringen. Hello verkleidet sich nun mit Dr. Zarks technischer Hilfe, einschließlich eines Stimmenveränderers, als Tina und will nun als Tina an dem Wettbewerb teilnehmen. Nach einigen Rückschlägen, die auch Derricks und Harrys Suspendierung zur Folge haben, erkennt Derrick jedoch dass es sich bei Tina in Wirklichkeit um Hello handelt. Am Abend des großen Finales will Hello nun Rache an der gesamten Musikwelt nehmen und hat dafür eine Bombe mitgebracht, die seine Handlanger platzieren. Derrick und Harry können Hello stellen und Tina aus einem Gitarrenkoffer befreien. Bevor Arno verhaftet werden kann, droht er die Bombe zu zünden sollten die gesamten Zuschauer jetzt nicht seinem Song zuhören. Derrick hat jedoch die Oberhand. Er verrät Arno dass Arnos Haushälterin Frau Schmutz in Wirklichkeit seine Mutter ist. Demnach würde Arno auch seine eigene Mutter töten wenn er die Bombe zündet. Dazu ist Arno nicht bereit und die Polizei kann ihn daher verhaften. Galerie ArnoAlt.png ArnoÄrger.png HelloVisage.png arnokanone.png arno derrick.png DerrickTina.png Arno verkleidet.png Tinas.png HelloVerhaftet.png Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Bösewicht aus Komödie Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Alt Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Inhaftiert